Finding Love
by kiwi4me
Summary: She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?
1. And It Begins

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

"Excuse me," the voice startled him.

He paused. He was currently was alone in his home, so hearing a voice made him a little frantic. He questioned where this female voice resided as he looked around him. He didn't let anyone in recently and he hasn't necessarily spoken to any female, so he was far from cautious.

"Yeah?" he questioned looking to the voice.

"Over here," he turned to where the voice was.

His eyes widen and his jaw dropped. There standing in front of him was an angel. He has never seen such beauty. He almost thought he was dreaming.

"Is your name Naruto Uzumaki?" she questioned blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"H... Hai…" he stuttered seeing the angel float closer to him.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," she greeted him with a smile, "… I am sent here to help you."

"H… help me?" he questioned and he swore he could feel her warmth.

"Hai," she nodded, "… I will help you find love."

His mind whirled to a stop. Love? What makes her think he couldn't find love? He inwardly frowned, but for some reason he couldn't find himself to do it outwardly. There was just something about this female angel floating right in front of him that made him bite his tongue.

"Love?" he was caught off guard, but his confusion quickly turned into frantic.

"I don't need and angel to get involved," he explained, "… I can handle it."

"Obviously you can't," Ino smirked, "… or else I wouldn't be here."

"But…" he tried again.

"Just accept my help," Ino said into a sigh, "… I'm good at it. I've done this a lot…"

He thought about her offer, but his mind went back to what she just revealed.

_She has done this before?_ He thought confused; _she looks the same age as me…_

"Are you cupid?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

"No," she laughed and Naruto felt his heart beat faster, "… consider me a guardian angel, _your_ guardian angel."

_Your guardian angel_… he felt his face flush, but tried to suppress that feeling.

"Oh," there was a long pause before he sighed and gave in, "… fine."

"Good to hear," she smiled at him and held out a contract for him to sign.

"What's this?" he looked at it.

"A contract," she explained, "… it says I will help you as much as I possibly could. I can't just float around you, so I will become a human being. This way it would be easier for me to do my job. The contract would be terminated once you fall deeply in love with someone and have that person return your feelings."

"Oh," Naruto sounded still on edge.

"My mission is to help you Naruto," she urged him to sign, "… go on now. This is for your benefit."

"What if I don't want to go along with this anymore?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, you can always cancel if one of the three following is met: you fall in love and having it reciprocated, you truly feel and verbally say that you wish for termination, and or you fall in love with your guardian angel," Ino pointed to herself, "… that would be me."

"Oh," Naruto thought it over in his head.

Well he has been single for quite some time but he is still young. Strange how this angel was sent to him unless everyone else has it too? He scratched his head and continued staring at the form in front of him.

"Am I the only one… with a guardian angel?" Naruto questioned a bit cautious.

"Everyone has a guardian angel," she replied, "… some care, many do not," she aimed her eyes to him, "… I don't want you to be lonely Naruto," she offered a smile, "… I can tell you're lonely, so because of that, here I am."

He still wasn't sure if he should sign it, but he felt a little embarrass and honored all at once. This female had seen his ups and downs and he wasn't too happy for that. He sighed. He could always terminate it whenever he wished. Would it really hurt if he doesn't agree to this? He does long for someone to be with when he gets home from work, someone who would love him like he would.

Shrugging, he signed the form. A puff of smoke caused the contract to disappear. The angel floated back a little before a bright light enclosed itself around her causing Naruto to shield his eyes.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw in front of him a beautiful woman. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her color was of vanilla and she has perfect curves.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the female's voice stopped his train of thoughts, "… let's begin."


	2. Establishment

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe he actually agreed to this. He sat on the dining room chair staring at her back. She was currently cooking breakfast and had woken him up extra early with the banging of pots and pans. He laid his head against the table and felt his eyes heavy.

It took them two days to figure out what he was going to do in explaining who this beautiful female was. He blushed at that thought as his eyes glanced to her back before he closed them again.

"Onii-san?" she questioned with a grin.

"Imouto?" Naruto lifted his head with a lazy smile.

"For you," Ino held the plate in front of him revealing the breakfast she had made.

"You did all this?" Naruto looked in awe as he took the plate full of eggs, pancakes, hash brown, and bacon.

"Hai," Ino looked proud placing a hand on her hip, "… eating something else besides noodles would be good for you," she headed back to the kitchen.

Naruto watched her go to the pans before he stared at the plate in front of him again. He felt his mouth starting to water, cueing him to begin eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he questioned once that thought occurred.

"Hm?" Ino turned from the seat.

She paused and looked at the meal she had prepared to the blonde male at the table. She smiled grabbing a plate for herself. Once she placed what she needed she headed to the table and sat beside him. She nodded to him with a smile and he started eating. Taking small bits for herself, she continued watching the male.

It was a shame really.

He is a handsome young man; he has a job and goes to school. She doesn't understand why he was alone and not either married or with a significant other. She inwardly sighed. She remembered his childhood, which was terrible: parent's dead, jumped from different foster homes, was often abused, escaped, survived on his own. She caught his eyes and smiled toward him.

She was determined to find someone for him, someone who would appreciate and love him.

She will succeed.

-o-o-

"Do you have to come with me?" he complained as he got out of the car.

"We've already talked about this, haven't we?" she looked at him confused getting out of the passenger seat and closing the door.

"I guess," he sighed pressing the alarm before heading into the building with the female in tow.

As they entered, they walked over to where he currently did his filings. She was about to put in her opinion, but a voice startled her.

"Well, who is this hot babe?" the brunette questioned with a grin.

"She's my…" the blonde turned to him, "… sister."

"Sister?" Kiba looked confused, "… thought you were an orphan?"

"Onii-san was staying with my family and I at one point," Ino spoke up, "… my name is Ino," she held out her hand offering a smile.

"Kiba," Kiba smiled, "… It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Ino bowed slightly removing her hand from his.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto spoke up, "… what happened to the file?"

"What file?" the brunette questioned.

"The one Tsunade-sama wanted," the blonde looked frantic.

"I don't know," Kiba shrugged, "… I haven't been at your desk."

"I am going to get chewed out," Naruto was searching his desk and Kiba tried to help, but it doesn't help when the cubicle was so small.

"Let me go check my place," Kiba offered, "… if it's there, I'll be back."

"Thanks," Naruto called out as he faced the scattered table once again.

"Let me help you," Ino offered.

"No, it's alright," he sat on the chair and leaned back, "… forget it," he sighed.

"Excuse me," a female voice spoke up.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto perked up.

"Oh, hey Naruto," she smiled before her emerald eyes faced the female blonde.

"Oh this is Ino-chan," Naruto stood up, "… she's my sister."

"Sister?" the pinkette stared confused.

"Step-sister," the blonde female clarified, "… it is nice meeting you Sakura."

"Same here," they shook hands.

"What happened to your desk?" Sakura looked at it in shock.

"I was looking for something…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Don't tell me you lost it," her emerald eyes narrowed, "… Tsunade-sama will kill you."

"I know," Naruto grabbed her arm, "… give me a little bit longer, please?"

"You have two hours," Sakura stated, "… I will pick yours up after everyone else," Sakura started to walk off, "… Ino," the pinkette turned to her, "… I'm sorry, but only employees are allowed here," and she left.

"Well," Naruto spoke up, "… I guess you have to leave…"

"Maybe," Ino smiled with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" he eyed her as she walked a little passed him toward his desk.

"If only employees are allowed here," Ino said casually as she bent down at a pile, "… I will be one too," she grabbed a folder on the floor as she stood, "… now, where is your boss?" she grinned holding out the file to him.

-o-o-

"So, why should I hire you?" the female questioned eyeing her.

"Tsunade-sama," she started, "… I know what you think of Naruto-kun," Ino smiled, "… he is my step-brother, my onii-san," she paused, "… I would like to be able to care for him like he did for me when we were younger."

"So, you want to work here to be with him, huh?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I will work for free," Ino offered, "… all I wish is for him to get a bigger space so we can work together," Ino smiled placing her hand on top of the other on her lap.

"Hm," Ino could see the hesitant in her eyes and she continued holding her smile.

"You will be getting double the progress but paying for only one," Ino explained, "… it seems like a win-win to me. Does it to you?"

-o-o-

Naruto gave her a wary look and all she did was shine her bright smile at him. Placing his stuff on the desk, he stared at the place around him. It was an unused office. He never thought he would be getting his own office, let alone an assistant. He went around the table and sat down on the comfy seat. He leaned back feeling the back curve with his. He sigh content.

"You seem quite happy," her voice made him smile.

"I can't believe you did this," he looked at her.

"You deserve it," Ino shrugged and sat at a seat at the corner of the room.

"Thank you," he breathed closing his eyes.

"Dude," a male voice caught her attention and realized who the voice belonged to, "… how did you get an office?" he look incredulous.

"Kiba-san," Ino spoke up with a smile, "… you have an office, why is it so strange to see Naruto-kun in one?"

"Eh…" Kiba scratched his head, "… forget it. Congrats man!" he exclaimed walking over to Naruto who grinned.

"You know that you will have more work to do now, right?" Kiba crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved the words away, "… let me enjoy this while it lasts."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes and headed out, "… see you around Ino."

"You will," Ino smiled back, "… I was just hired."

"Really?" there goes that incredulous look again, "… that was quick."

"It seems Tsunade-sama sees something in me," Ino explained.

"Awesome," Kiba nodded, "… later."

"Bye," the blondes called out as the door closed.

"Naruto," Ino spoke up as Naruto leaned forward.

"Yeah?" he pulled the files toward him.

"You like Sakura," Ino stated, "… why aren't you two together?"

"Huh?" he looked at her shocked, "… um… well…"

Ino watched the way his face blushed over his cheeks and his frantic eyes. She waited for him to find the words as he tried to calm himself by shutting his eyes and breathing deeply. After a few minutes later, he sighed deeply running his hand through his hair.

"She likes someone else," he murmured.

"Who?" Ino questioned.

"She is the secretary for Tsunadesama," he informed, "… she always stays longer in_ his_ office."

"So he works here?" Ino could tell he was unsure if he should answer her and she quirked her eyebrow.

"Do you want to be with her?" she questioned.

"Yeah but…" Naruto started before he stood up pointing at her, "… what are you trying to do?"

"Helping you," Ino smiled.

"Can we just let it happen when it does?" Naruto pleaded.

"Of course," she nodded, "… if you want to die alone."

"Ino," he whined walking quickly to her, "… I don't want to die alone, but I don't want you to make her like me."

"If you want," the female sighed, "… I will not do anything, but follow you."

"Thanks Ino," he breathed out missing the last part.

She reached her hands to capture his face. He stared at her startled by the touch, but she continued to observe him.

"Interesting," she said softly.

"W… what is?" he questioned feeling his face heat up.

"You," he could see her eyes held confusion as if she was looking for something.

_What is she trying to find?_ He questioned, but as quickly as his thought came, her hands pulled away.

"Shall we get these done?" she questioned walking over to the folders.

He looked to her and the light from the blinds were somehow brightening her eyes, lightening her skin, and shining her hair. He gulped and nodded.

What has he gotten himself into?


	3. Introductions

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

He listened to the running of water in the bathroom where she was taking a shower. His thoughts led him somewhere where he shouldn't, so he tried ignoring the thought of his angel naked. He tore his mind to tomorrow's day.

He would be returning back to school.

She would be coming with him, so she need to be in the same classes and school year. He wasn't sure how she was going to get this done, but then again he wouldn't be too surprise seeing her face in his class. She did, somehow got Tsunade-sama to give her the assistant job, which was a hard thing to get in the first place. He sighed into the pillow he was currently lying face down on.

Somehow, he was getting used to her already. It hadn't been a week and he was already comfortable with the female.

Could it be because she was always around him?

He grunted.

"Are you alright?" the female questioned and his eyes automatically turned to her.

"W…what are you wearing?" he knew he was blushing profusely.

"I do not have any clothes," she admitted, "… I do not think you would like me to wear the same outfit three days straight."

"Uh…" he avoided her eyes and placed his face into the pillow.

"I hope you don't mind," Ino walked over to him, "… do you want your shirt back?"

There was mumbling into the pillow.

"Hm," she sounded and touched his shoulder, "… I should go shopping for clothes tomorrow."

"Class starts at seven," he looked toward her.

"Yes," she nodded, "… I know."

"Do you need money?" he questioned lifting himself off softly.

"Don't worry Naruto," she turned around and glanced behind her, "… I will be alright."

He watched her walk to the other side of his full size bed and slipped underneath the covers.

"Are you ready to sleep?" she questioned lying on the bed.

"Yeah," he sighed getting up to flip off the lights and slipping under the sheets.

"Night," he mumbled closing his eyes.

"Good night Naruto," she said closing her eyes.

Once she heard his even breathing, she opened her eyes. She didn't need to sleep; she didn't need to eat either, but she would do it because he wanted her too. It seems to her that he wanted her to be truly human. She remembered never having to act this way with others she had looked after before.

She turned to him.

He looked so peaceful, so young. She smiled. She would do her best to help him; she had been thoroughly successful before, she will not fail him.

-o-o-

Naruto was nervous. She hadn't shown up yet. He looked at the clock of his first class to notice it was soon coming to a close. He felt his hands sweating nervously and he continuously wiped his pants.

"Are you alright?" came the voice of a male.

"Yeah," the blonde replied laughing nervously, "… I… just had to use the restroom…"

"Why don't you just go?" the male questioned.

"I can wait Chouji," he gave a reassuring smile.

"You're nervous," came the voice beside him.

"You can tell…" Naruto told himself he had to calm down.

"Why?" the male quirked his eyebrow.

"Shikamaru," the blonde replied, "… um… my step-sister is coming… she's supposed to be here…"

"Why didn't she come here with you?" the lazy male questioned interested.

"She needed to buy some clothes," Naruto replied.

"Women," Shikamaru breathed out laying his head on the table.

"Students," the teacher's voice spoke up, "… we have a new student."

Everyone's eyes turned to see who it was and Naruto couldn't help but smile brightly.

She was currently in a lavender sundress with a yellow waist belt and pretty white wedge decorated with flowers. She didn't have a uniform on only because it was her first day, but he couldn't help the grin covering his lips.

"This is Ino Yamanaka," the oldest male spoke up, "… you may go ahead and…" before he could finish, the bell had rung.

Students stood up and left while the teacher also grabbed his stuff and headed toward the door. The new student stood where she was looking toward the blonde male with a look of an apology.

"Glad you made it," he spoke up walking up to her.

"You must be his cousin," Chouji smiled, "… this is Shikamaru and I'm Chouji."

"It's very nice to meet the two of you," she bowed lightly.

"Come on," he touched her shoulder, "… let's get to our next class."

She nodded as he took her hand leading her to the next destination followed by the two men.

-o-o-

"Which one?" the lady questioned her.

"I will have whatever he is," she smiled and the lady gave her the exact same meal the blonde male had. Once she was out of the line, she headed to where he had gone. She was nearing the table, but was suddenly stopped.

"Hey beautiful," the male whistled, "… why don't you come with us?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "… but am already waited on."

"Oh yeah?" one of the men quirked his eyebrow, "… who?"

"It really doesn't matter who," Ino stated, "… I only sit with people I know."

"We could be friends," the male closest to her leaned in, "… possibly more."

"You are kind," her smile was tense, "… maybe another time."

"It's your lose," the male shrugged and the other winked before walking off.

Ino watched them leave shaking her head softly and continued her walk to the table.

"What did they want?" Naruto questioned.

"For me to sit with them," Ino replied, "… I told them maybe another time."

"Oh," Naruto nodded and dug into his meal.

"Hey," Kiba sat down, "… you are going to the same school too?" he looked a little suspicious.

"Yes," she nodded taking a bite from her meal.

Kiba noticed the same meal the blondes had and he had an odd feeling, but forced a smile on his face.

"Cool," he finally said and her eyes caught his.

He could've sworn she was talking to him through her eyes.

_Is she trying to tell me something?_ He was staring straight into her eyes.

"Dude," Naruto startled him out of his thoughts, "… stop looking at her like that."

"What?" Kiba chuckle it off, "… I just thought I saw something…"

"On her face?" Naruto questioned him.

"It is alright onii-san," Ino smiled, "… it could be the powder I put on my face. It seems to make me lighter."

"You look fine," Naruto said bluntly confused.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Hey guys," Chouji smiled as Shikamaru also joined.

"Where's everyone?" the lazy male questioned.

"I don't know," Kiba shrugged.

Within a few seconds later, there were female voices shrieking like some sort of celebrity had entered the building. She turned to who it was only to see the cluster of female. Her blue eyes shifted to the group to see them continuing their meal. She spotted the blonde male who seemed to be holding a scowl.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino questioned softly.

"I'm fine," he smiled, but Ino already seen through it.

She turned back to the frenzied of female to see a male with dark raven hair walking toward the table. He was ignoring the girls and had an aura of cool popularity around him. A female with pink haired followed quickly behind ahead of the group of girls. His eyes saw hers.

She knew who this was.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke up as the two neared.

"Hey," the pinkette gave a quick nod clutching to the arms of the male beside her, "… hello… Ino, right?"

"It's nice to see you again," Ino nodded to her.

"Who are you," it was more of a statement then a question.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," she offered her hand.

He looked at her hand then at her face. He ignored it and sat down beside her. Ino turned to Naruto who was glaring holes at the new male.

"His name is teme," Naruto informed.

"Dobe," the raven haired male narrowed his eyes.

"That isn't nice onii-san," Ino reprimanded softly, "… I'm sure his name isn't that."

"So you're his sister," he replied.

"Hai," she offered a smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he finally said giving her a curt nod before looking toward the pinkette who was currently placing his meal in front of him.

"It is nice to meet you Sasuke," she smiled and continued eating not missing the way Naruto's glare continued to look at the couple beside her.


	4. Crisscross

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

"You like him, don't you?" it was an accusation.

"I can see why girls like him," she replied calmly setting their dinner on the table.

"Hm," he sounded a little angry and she turned to him.

"I can see why Sakura likes him," she clarified as his eyes looked at her, "… are they dating?"

"No," Naruto huffed, "… she wants to, but he is a bastard."

"Naruto," Ino touched his shoulder, "… I can…"

"Ino…" he shook his head, "… I'll wait for my chance…"

"Hm," she sounded not pleased with his answer, "… so you are waiting to get her alone?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

Ino sat on the chair beside him and waited for him to begin eating.

Her thoughts went to how he would be able to get the pinkette alone. Sakura seemed to be only interested in Sasuke Uchiha. She wonders if Naruto would have a chance. She also didn't miss a pale eyed female who was constantly staring at the blonde.

Her lips curved up slightly.

Schools may look different, but the students are the same.

She couldn't tell her blonde friend that she already knew who his friends were, nor could she tell him she had helped them in the past. She heard a pleased sigh coming out of the blonde's lips and her smile grew.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she questioned.

"Hai," Naruto breathed out, "… tomorrow we have class and work."

"Okay," she nodded and got up to clear the table.

"Hey Ino," Naruto smiled at her, "… I just want to thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet," she returned the smile, "… not until you find true love."

"Okay," he laughed and got up, "… do you need help?" he offered.

"No, I'll clean up," she replied, "… if you wish, you may sleep before I get there."

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head, "… I'll wait. I'll go ahead and get some homework out of the way."

"Alright," she nodded and headed to the sink.

_Sasuke Uchiha, you never change,_ she sighed rinsing the plates, _neither do you Naruto._

-o-o-

"Okay class," came the voice of their teacher, "… partner up."

Ino looked to the blonde male who also glanced at her. He was about to call out to her since she sat in a seat further away from him, but stopped when he saw someone asking her. He noticed Ino's eyes glance to him and he frowned a little. The male left and he maneuvered his way to her.

"Is he your partner?" Naruto questioned.

"No," Ino smiled.

"Oh okay," he smiled back.

"Sasuke-san," Ino spoke up seeing the raven haired male walking by with the female classmates pleading him, "… are you and Sakura partners?"

"Naturally," he replied.

"Would you mind if we switch partners?" she offered and Naruto stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" his dark eyes narrowed.

"I am around Naruto-kun constantly," she announced, "… it would be nice to get away from him for a bit," she paused not glancing at the confused blonde, "… maybe you feel the same way with Sakura?"

It was quiet and the pinkette heard the ending of the conversation. Her emerald eyes glanced from the blonde female to the raven haired male.

_What is she planning?_ The pinkette narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura," the male spoke up and she looked toward him, "… you go with Naruto."

"But…" both Naruto and Sakura tried, but was stopped seeing Ino's smile.

"You two will do well," she bowed lightly, "… thank you for switching partners."

Naruto watched Ino and Sasuke walk away toward his table. He glanced at the pinkette who was as confused as he was.

"Sakura-chan?" he spoke softly.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing," he cried in fear and she slowly blinked.

"Sorry Naruto," she offered a smile, "… does your sister like Sasuke-kun?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "… she's just nice."

"Wonder why Sasuke kun would change partners? We haven't had different partners since freshmen year," Sakura said a little confused.

"I don't know…" Naruto has a feeling Ino did this on purpose and probably used her amazing angel powers to get Sasuke to change his mind. He was a little angry that she would do this, but then again he was happy he got Sakura as a partner.

"Let's get to our table…" he offered walking toward his area with the pinkette in tow.

-o-o-

"Hello Tsunade sama," Ino greeted with a bow placing the folders on her desk.

"It seems he has gotten plenty done," the older woman smiled relieved.

"Of course," Ino nodded, "… never underestimate him," she smiled.

"Hm," she sounded, "… Shizune," she called out.

"Hai Tsunade sama," the dark haired female questioned.

"Bring the next stack of folders," the older female bossed.

"Hai," the assistant walked out and back with a large stack in hand.

"That's the next ones," the older female smirked, "… tell the kid I want this done in two weeks."

"Hai," Ino bowed and received the large stack and headed out of the door.

Down the hallway, she could hear people whispering rumors. She heard her name, Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's. She couldn't help the flashbacks of her living days. There had always been tangled lines, it never changed.

_If Sasuke's name is mentioned, _she thought, _he must work here as well._

"Onii-san," Ino opened the door and saw the pinkette in the room, "Sakura."

"Hey Ino," Sakura smiled and looked at the folders in her hand, "… wow…"

"Don't tell me…" Naruto pouted.

"Tsunade-sama wants these done by two weeks," she informed setting the folders down on the table.

"I should leave you two alone then," Sakura announced, "… oh and remember Naruto, we'll meet at my place tomorrow."

"Okay," Naruto waved her bye.

"For the project I assume?" Ino questioned taking a stack of files for herself.

"Hai," Naruto smiled, "… thanks."

"I want you to be happy Naruto," she smiled, "… you deserve that much."

-o-o-

Ino had stopped by the restroom before class. Naruto hesitated in leaving her behind, but she assured him that she would be fine. After finishing up in the restroom, she headed back to the classroom. There were chatters and thoughts flying all over the room. She glanced around to see Naruto talking to his partner, while his partner tried her best to listen but was distracted by the females huddled around the popular male. Her eyes shifted over to the pale eyed female.

_She is very pretty; quiet though,_ she thought with a smile, _how is it that they never changed?_

"Excuse me," the blonde spoke up walking toward her.

"H… hello," she stuttered avoiding her eyes.

"Where is your partner?" Ino questioned noticing she was alone.

"He is on a trip with his father," she murmured, "… he won't be back until later…" she fumbled with her fingers.

"Do you need help?" Ino questioned.

"H… help?" she looked up startled, "… n… no… it's okay…"

"It won't be a bother," Ino offered a smile, "… come over to this address," she wrote the address on her notebook and ripped the paper, "… I will be happy to help."

"Oh…" the pale eyed girl took the paper blushing.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," she greeted, "… what's yours?"

"H… Hinata Hyuga…" she said softly looking down before looking to her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you come by," Ino touched her shoulder comfortingly before heading over to the table filled with females and one male.

"Have you figured out what we should do?" Ino questioned once she was close enough for him to hear her.

"Hm," he aimed his eyes at her.

"Sasuke-kun," one of the female spoke up, "… you won't have to do anything if you are my partner."

"I always get A's in my projects," another female offered.

"Enough!" he barked, "… go back to your place," he left no room for complaints as the females scrambled over to their partners.

"Why must you scream at them?" Ino questioned walking around the table.

"They are annoying," he admitted, "… since we have the verb Strength, we should do sports."

"Sports," in repeated, "… okay. Do you have a specific sport in mind?"

"All of them," he folded his arms.

"There are many sports out there," Ino explained, "… shouldn't we be more specific?"

"Are you telling me what to do?" he questioned with narrow eyes.

"No," she shook her head, "… I'm only giving you more insight."

-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun looks mad," Sakura voiced.

"What?" Naruto turned around to see Ino looking at her partner confused.

"I should go over there," Sakura spoke up and was about to head over there.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto tried.

"I'll see you after school at my place, remember? Let's continue then since we don't work," Sakura said with a wave.

Naruto watched the pinkette walk over to Sasuke and Ino. There was some exchange of words, before Ino walked over to him.

"How are things going onii-san?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he sighed, "… she pays too much attention to _him_."

"It takes time for her to realize what's in her heart," Ino explained, "… you will see her this evening at her place. There, he won't be."

"You're right," Naruto perked up.

Ino smiled and wondered if Naruto's feelings are where it should be.

Her blue eyes shifted over to see pale eyes looking at her before the female looked away.

Ino's lips curved higher. Maybe things are getting a bit more interesting.


	5. Fateful Decision

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

Ino was currently sitting on the floor against the wall. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help a somber look coming over her. There are so many things that are the same. She knew she was pushing herself too far always being around the same people she had grown up with.

She remembered when she died, still so young.

_She thought she wouldn't wake up again, but she did. Her blue eyes saw nothing but white surrounding her. She was confused. Was this heaven? Was this hell?_

"_Ino Yamanaka," a voice spoke and she turned to whoever it was._

"_Y… yeah?" she was scared and filled with fear of the unknown._

_She saw the person. She couldn't distinguish if it was a female or male nor did the voice give way to what gender it was. The image before her was blurry and intangible. She couldn't help wanting to figure this creature out, but she was deathly afraid as well. _

"_You are given a choice," the voice said._

"_I'm dead, right?" Ino wanted clarification as she tried not to shake in front of it._

"_Yes," the figure nodded, "… there is a proposition for you."_

"_A… proposition?" Ino questioned._

"_You have a kind soul," the figure said, "… you wish the best for your friends," the figure drew closer and Ino mentally stilled herself, … but you are angry, bitter, and vain."_

"_W... what?" Ino felt anger, "… how dare you!"_

"_You are dead," the figure reminded, "… you will not reincarnate until you atone for all of your mistakes."_

"_You can't tell me I won't be born again just because I was all that! Every girl is like that! Are you telling me they don't do the same things?" Ino was livid._

"_You kill for a living, no matter how innocent the victims," he explained._

"_It is my job," she narrowed her eyes, "… is all kounichi given this ordeal?"_

"_No, but you have something in you that could benefit those around you," the figure stepped to the side, "… you can return."_

"_Wait, you mean live again?" Ino was shocked._

"_Not to live, but you may watch those you love grow old," the figure explained, "… do you want to?"_

"_I…" Ino didn't know what to say._

_Here she was dead, but she has the chance to see those she care about, the people she grew up with. She could see her father and watch him move on from her death as well as everyone else. She will find ease knowing they continued living. She would see if Hinata finally admits her feeling for Naruto or if Sakura finally succumbs to him first. She will see how Shikamaru and Chouji live out their lives and who they end up marrying. She will see so many things that she wouldn't when she was living._

"_Do you want to stay?" the voice startled her out of her thoughts._

"_Um…" Ino looked away closing her eyes, "… what is the consequence?"_

"_You are smart," the figure stated, "… you will never reincarnate."_

"_What?" Ino exclaimed stepping back slightly, "… what the… what makes you think I would not reincarnate?"_

"_You love your family and your friends. You love your village," he informed, "… the war is coming is it not? Don't you want to be there in spirit to help your people? Don't you want to know if all the training and practice paid off? Do you not want to see if your village succeeds?"_

_Ino was at a loss for word. Of course she wants to see all that! Of course she wants to see her village win, but was she willing to risk her life in the living? She was starting to feel tears coming, but she didn't want this figure to see her cry. She stubbornly turned away from the figure clenching her hands into fists._

"_If you chose to watch your village, you will not reincarnate but," the figure paused catching her attention, "… you will have a chance to live in the living only for a short amount of time."_

"_Really?" Ino was confused, "… how?"_

"_Make your choice," the figure's voice wavered._

_Ino closed her eyes and gulped down the anxiety. She took a few breaths and finally let the tears fall down her blue eyes. She smiled bitterly._

"_I choose to stay," she decided and the figure lifted its hand and all she saw was her village, her home._

_People she loved, people she miss._

Ino opened her eyes hearing a knock at the door. She pushed herself off the floor and headed to the door. Opening it, she smiled.

"Hinata san," Ino smiled stepping to the side for the female to come in.

"Ino san…" she said softly.

Ino could tell she was nervous standing a few steps into the house. She smiled at the female closing the door. She always wondered how did high schoolers end up with their own houses, but she knew this was a new generation.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she questioned.

"Um… water please," she gave a nervous smile.

"You can sit on the couch if you'd like," she offered.

The female bowed lightly and walked over to the couch. Ino brought her a glass of water and herself some as she sit beside her on the couch.

"What verb did you get?" she questioned.

"Respect…" the shy female answered.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ino asked softly taking a drink of her glass.

"Um…" she played with her fingers, "… I was thinking maybe… leaders?"

"Is there a specific type of leader?" Ino questioned a little concerned.

_Why do they want it so generalized?_ She thought.

"I… I don't know…" Hinata admitted drinking from her glass.

"Respect," Ino looked thoughtful, "… with leaders, they are usually respected and yet disrespected as well."

"You're right…" Hinata sighed.

"Why don't you do it on the meaning of respect?" Ino offered.

"The meaning?" the pale eyed female looked interested.

"Yes, the teacher never said we had to choose people," Ino smiled, "… I think the meaning of the word far exceed what a person can have."

"I think that is a good idea," Hinata smiled and Ino remembered a time when she looked this happy.

"How will you go about it?" Ino watched the female grabbed her notebook and flipped the page.

-o-o-

"Alright Naruto, that sounds great," Sakura complimented.

"Cool," Naruto grinned finishing up his writing.

"So Naruto," the pinkette started, "… how come you never mentioned a stepsister?"

"Oh…" Naruto had a feeling this subject was going to come up.

He has known all his friends since Middle school, so he was sure they were all questioning the same thing.

"I haven't seen her since we were kids," Naruto fibbed, "… I was adopted by her parents, but I left and never saw her again. She found me a week ago and… here we are."

"Oh," he could tell she wasn't buying the entire lie, but she smiled.

"Well I'm glad she returned, you have family now," Sakura's eyes held sympathy.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded slowly offering his own smile.

"Are you sure she isn't after Sasuke?" the change of subject made his smile waver.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't like him like you do," Naruto closed his notebook.

"Hm," Sakura sounded, "… okay, but warn her if she is then I will not back down."

Naruto felt his heart fall even closer to the ground. He really wanted to tell Sakura right then and there that he likes her, but every time she brings up _his_ name he felt the strings tying up his heart loosen. He could feel the bitter rumbling through his stomach up to his heart.

_Why Sakura, why can't you see that I'm here,_ he felt so depress right at that moment.

"Okay, I'll tell her," he stood up with his notebook in hand, "… I'm going to head back. She's probably waiting for me or something."

"Okay," Sakura smiled, "… see you tomorrow."

"See ya," he said walking out of her house and closing the door.

He went into his car and sat in there for a moment letting depression envelop him. Sighing, he started the automobile and headed home. As he parked, he walked over to the front door after pressing his alarm.

"Bye Hinata san," he heard Ino's voice.

_Hinata?_ He questioned.

"Thank you Ino-san," came another voice as the door opened to reveal who it was.

He saw who it was. She has long raven hair with pale lavender eyes. Naruto smiled and greeted her, but immediately looked at her concern.

_Why was she so red?_


	6. Reason

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned noticing the redness on her face.

"N… Naruto kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Do you have a fever?" Naruto placed his palm on her forehead.

"Hinata-san," Ino smiled, "… why don't you lie down on the couch?"

"But…" she tried, but before she could say anything, Naruto had already pushed her in closing the door.

"Hinata-chan," he looked worried, "… lay down please."

"H… hai," Hinata found her way to the couch and lie down like she was told.

"Do you want some water?" Naruto questioned, "… Ino chan?"

"Coming," the blonde female found herself giggling as she headed to grab the glass.

She brought the glass and handed it to the blonde who started helping the blushing female drink it. Ino stepped back crossing her arms contently. She watched their interactions and thought about how much they could end up together. She then thought about Naruto and his feelings for the pinkette, Sakura's feeling for Sasuke, and now Hinata's feelings for the blonde male. She sighed.

She thought her choice would make life easier.

"_Are you ready for what is to come?" the figure questioned._

"_Yes," she replied looking content, yet sad._

"_You will become a guardian angel," the figure explained._

"_A guardian angel?" Ino couldn't help the happy look she had._

"_Yes," the figure continued, "… you will watch over one person for their entire life. You may get involve with their lives, but do not meddle to the point of changing their destiny. You can become human for a short amount if you like, but you will have lost much of your energy."_

"_What does that mean?" Ino questioned._

"_When this happens, you will be back here to rest," the figure informed._

"_Then I wouldn't be able to watch the person grow old," Ino looked confused, "… isn't that the whole point of being a guardian angel?"_

"_You are right," the figure agreed, "… you will not be able to watch the person's life. You will wait until they die to be able to watch over another."_

"_Oh," Ino looked thoughtful, "… if I do end up becoming a human, can I just do it whenever I want to?"_

"_There has to be a reason for you to become human. There must be a purpose and a contract between you and the person you are watching," the figure stepped to the side a little._

"_Does that mean whoever I'm watching knows that they are being watched?" the blonde female questioned._

"_No. When you reveal yourself, it could change the entire aspect of the reason you are there," the figure spoke out, "… they must not know about you unless you are to become human in their aid."_

"_Okay," Ino was pretty convinced, she couldn't avoid this guardianship anyways, "… how long could I stay human?"_

"_Three months," the figure spoke sternly, "… more than that and you could become a lost soul."_

"_Lost soul?" Ino furrowed her brows._

"_A lost soul is a soul where there are no purpose. You will feel nothing and think of nothing. It is as if you are lifeless, just floating by," the figure paused, "… you will never reincarnate nor will you see the lives of those around you."_

"_That sounds like such a terrible state," Ino frowned sadly, "… okay. I understand."_

"_You do know you cannot fall in love," the figure stated._

"_Hai," Ino nodded sadly._

"_Good," the figured brightened, "… you're first person is…"_

"Ino-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai?" the blonde female smiled.

"Hinata chan fainted," there was worry in his tone and Ino walked over to the female on the couch.

She smiled and touched her forehead before facing Naruto.

"She is asleep," she informed causing a relieved sigh from the blonde, "… how did it go at Sakura's?"

Ino noticed his grim face as he stood and headed to the chair. She glanced at the female on the couch before heading over to him.

"Did it not go well?" she watched him carefully.

"It's just!" Naruto huffed in frustration, "… it's always about Sasuke! I can't take it anymore."

"Hm," Ino sighed, "… you should take your time to figure yourself out Naruto," Ino touched his face, "… sometimes the things you want most is not what you need."

"I guess," Naruto pouted childishly staring into her blue orbs.

"What do you think of Hinata?" she questioned removing her hand and turning to glance at the couch.

"Well, we were friends in Middle school, but we aren't close anymore," Naruto informed.

"Why?" Ino looked at him.

"I don't know… I guess it was because she left for the summer with her family and I got closer with the others…" Naruto figured.

"Do you want to be friends?" Ino asked softly.

"Yeah, I never _not_ want to be friends," Naruto admitted.

"Okay," Ino smiled, "… when she wakes, you should speak to her then."

"Oh, okay," Naruto nodded.

"She is a sweet girl," Ino looked at the couch, "… I hope you see that."

-o-o-

Her eyes slowly opened to see blue. Why was there blue in front of her? She blinked slowly. The voice entered her mind and halted her. She immediately sat up apologizing.

"H… Hinata chan!" the male grabbed her shoulders, "… it's okay…"

"N.. Naruto-kun," she stuttered blushing lightly, "… I apologize."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're okay," Naruto chuckled removing his hands, "… you scared me."

"I did?" she looked embarrassed.

"I thought you fainted, but Ino-chan said you were just sleeping," Naruto informed.

"Oh… I.. I didn't know you two live together," Hinata looked away.

"She's my stepsister," Naruto smiled, "… she has nowhere else to stay."

"Stepsister?" Hinata smiled, "… I'm glad."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and stood up with the female in tow.

"Hey," Naruto started after a quietness, "… I just want you to know that I don't mind if we are still friends…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "… I mean, we were, but then we kinda weren't… but…"

"Okay," her soft voice broke him out of his rambling and he smiled.

Ino smiled watching the way Naruto seems to be fumbling through his words. She couldn't help feeling a longing to be real. She looked at her hands and closed them.

"_You became human," the figure spoke up._

"_It was easier," she explained pulling her knees closer to her._

"_It is, but you are not able to watch her," its voice sounded reprimanding._

"_At least she isn't alone anymore," Ino looked to it, "… she is happy."_

"_How are you so sure?" the figure neared her._

"_She has always loved him," Ino explained, "… they will last."_

"_You seem confident," the figure spoke and Ino sighed._

"_I am," she nodded._

"_You already miss being human," the figure stated, "…you know you will have to wait before seeing anything beyond these white."_

"_I know," she already knew this was bittersweet. Her life was, always has been. It wasn't a surprise to find the afterlife was the same._

Sighing she remembered the purpose of why she was here. Her eyes shifted over to the two on the couch talking as if nothing from before occurred. Naruto looked at ease and Hinata's blush faded to a pink hue.

She smiled sadly and told herself this was temporary. She shouldn't love being able to feel again.


	7. Blush

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

Ino was listening to Kiba talk and her mind really wasn't able to comprehend what was being said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not getting it," the lazy voice whispered beside her.

"Not one bit," she whispered back glancing at him.

He smirked and shrugged pushing his hands into his pockets. Ino smiled as her memories replayed.

"_Why does she keep talking?" she exclaimed frustrated._

"_You shouldn't be complaining," the lazy male smirked placing his hands behind his head._

"_What?" Ino screeched glaring at him._

"_You're so loud," he mumbled closing his eyes._

"_Shut up," she barked facing away from him to stare out into the water._

"_Oi," he tried but she was too angry to reply. _

_Instead, she huffed and fisted her hands. She doesn't have to talk if she didn't want to. So, clenching her jaws and shutting her mouth, she ignored him._

"_Troublesome woman," he sighed and stared at the clouds drifting by._

_He glanced over at the blonde who continued to glare holes at whatever it was in front of her. He was right; Ino talked a lot and most of the time he would tune her out, but he shouldn't have said that. Knowing her for so long, he let out a deep sigh._

"_Ino," he drawled out tiredly, "… I didn't mean it like that."_

_It was quiet and he frowned._

"_Giving me the silent treatment huh?" he tried joking, but she didn't speak nor moved._

_Sitting up he moved himself closer to her. This made her narrowed eyes look at him. He ignored the warning and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A startled look was evident on her face before he tugged her down with him. There, they both lay staring up at the sky._

"_I'm sorry," he sighed, "… you're stubborn, you know that?"_

_She didn't say anything, but she felt the tension subside. He always knew how to do that. Staring up at the floating puffs in the sky, she realizes why he enjoyed them. _

_They were calming._

"… and that's how it all happened!" Kiba finished off.

"Are you sure?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah!" Kiba looked at the pinkette.

Ino's eyes shifted away from the brunette over to catch pale eyes looking at them. She sent a smile as the female blushed slightly. Her eyes then fell over to the blonde male with them to see him rolling his eyes at the explanation Kiba was giving. Standing up, Ino excused herself as Naruto gave her a worried look.

As she was walking over to the lone female, a man stopped her path.

"So," the man smirked, "… what's you name beautiful?"

"Ino," she thinned her smile, "… and yours?"

"You can just call me handsome," he winked at her grabbing her hand.

"Why don't we ditch this place and go to the movies? What do you say?" he held onto his smirk and Ino almost failed in keeping up her calm exterior.

"School is important to me," she explained, "… maybe another time?"

"Pssh," he let go of her hand, "… so you're a good girl. Lame," he huffed out and walked off leaving Ino staring at his back confused.

Gaining back her thoughts, she looked at the pale eyes Hyuga and continued her walk toward her.

"Hello Hinata chan," she greeted.

"Hi Ino chan," Hinata smiled back.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" the blonde questioned.

"W… what?" Hinata stuttered out before facing down embarrassed.

"Yes," Ino laughed, "… come."

Ino stood waiting for Hinata to stand as well. After a few minutes the female did and walked back to where the blonde male resided.

"I hope no one minds," Ino apologized as she sat where she once was, "… Hinata chan, go ahead and sit next to onii san."

"Oh, hey Hinata chan," Naruto smiled brightly at Hinata who blushed prettily.

Ino watched the way Naruto's mood seemed to be lifted slightly; he seemed happier as well.

_Interesting,_ she thought with a smile.

Glancing at the pinkette, Ino noticed her emerald eyes held disappointment mixed in with sadness.

_Very interesting,_ her smile widened.

"Why are you smiling like that," the raven haired male asked beside her.

She glanced around to see all of them give her a questioning look and she grinned.

"It is nothing," she shook her head and glanced at the blonde male and her smile spread wider.

-o-o-

"Ino," his voice sounded suspicious, "… what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied with a smile as she scanned the folder.

"Ino," he sighed, "… I told you to let me deal with it…"

"Onii san," she looked up from the folder to him, "… I do not know what you are talking about?"

"Angels are not supposed to lie," he frowned crossing his arms.

"Hm," she smirked before going back to the folder, "… are you angry with me?"

"No," he let out a deep sigh, "… forget it…"

It was quiet for a while and he kept glancing at the blonde in the room. He should be happy for her help, but he didn't want it.

_Why agree to this then?_ His inner thought questioned him.

That stopped his thinking as he blinked the thought in. He wanted love. He wanted someone to be there when he gets home; someone who cares for him; someone who would love him like he does.

_You could've found love on your own, isn't that what you said?_ He frowned.

He could, couldn't he? He knew he was still single, but he was still young too. Yeah maybe he has urges to be with someone, but he still had time to _really_ fall in love, right?

Grunting in frustration with his thoughts, he rubbed his head with his hands shutting his eyes.

"Are you alright?" her voice stopped his movements as he opened his eyes. Looking to the direction of the voice, he saw worry in her eyes.

_She's so beautiful…_ he mentally said as a blush crept up his face.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "… don't worry about me."

"Okay," she smiled at him as she looked back to the folder in her hands.

Naruto didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself, but he knew he shouldn't be blushing.

"_The contract will be terminated if…" _he remembered trying to focus on his task_, "… you fall in love with your guardian angel…" _he gulped, _"… that would be me."_

Glancing at the blonde who was currently writing in the folder, he clenched his jaws. He definitely cannot fall in love with her.

Yet the more he tries to convince himself, the more he felt his face flush.

Whether it was from anger or blushing, he didn't want to know.


	8. Jealousy

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

Ino looked at the notebook in confusion. There were words all over the place and sketches underneath its names. There were printed pictures on papers of different people in different outfits.

"Is something wrong?" the male beside her questioned.

"So it seems you wish to do our project on all of them?" Ino asked for clarification.

"Yeah," he gathered up the pictures, "… this is a sport called Kendo," he showed her the picture, "… this one is on American football," a different picture was shown, "… and this," another photo was shown, "… is called archery."

"I see," Ino nodded, "… you want to do physical sports," she smiled, "… that is a great idea."

"Hm," he sounded with a smirk, "… now it's your turn. You put everything together."

"I thought we were supposed to work on it together?" Ino questioned.

"I thought of the idea, you finish up the rest," Sasuke shrugged ready to walk away.

"I see," Ino didn't sound pleased, "… and how would the teacher say to this?"

"Go ahead," he snorted, "… he doesn't care."

"Hm," Ino sounded watching him walk away.

Sighing she looked back at the photos he has and started categorizing them. She glanced up to see Hinata writing soundlessly in her notebook. Naruto and Sakura seemed to be in deep conversation and placing what seems to be flash cards in different areas on their board.

Ino was about to look back to her work when a voice caught her off guard.

"Sasuke-kun will never love you," it was bitter and she couldn't help frowning.

"Yeah, just cause your pretty doesn't mean it's what he wants," another spoke up and a few other agrees.

"I do not want him," Ino explained, "… after this project; feel free to have him for the next one."

"Really?!" some were confused, some were suspicious, others were happy.

"Yes," Ino smiled and started putting the photos in columns.

"Why?" someone questioned and she glanced up to face the pinkette.

"Is there a need for an answer?" Ino asked standing straight.

"Yes," Ino realized the entire class watching them, even Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke who had just walked in.

Their eyes were on her and she inwardly frowned. She knew she would scream back, maybe retort with a nasty remark but she did neither. She has grown and matured in her times of guardianship. She wasn't the young vain girl anymore.

"I like men who has persevere in their lives," Ino decided to say.

"Sasuke-kun persevered!" one of his fan girls called out.

"Yeah! He has a tragic past and now he has moved on from it!" another cried.

More voices spoke up defending the male in question and Ino found herself smiling. There will always be issues regarding love, no matter what type. She turned her blue orbs to green ones. Ino couldn't believe how much their lives were intertwined. Sakura would somehow always have feelings for the Uchiha and herself as well. The only difference is that the pinkette has a chance now. She has the better chance to win his love. Her eyes shifted to blue eyes. Naruto would always love Sakura; that would never change. Hinata would always love Naruto. Even if they end up with different people, they still held that love for the other.

"I like men who have become better, who have grown," Ino clarified, "Sasuke san is a handsome man, but I do not feel the same way you do Sakura san," she smiled, "…I would like to get back to my project, if that is alright."

"Yeah…" the pinkette looked confused as she stood there for a few seconds before walking back to Naruto whose smile was itching to become a grin. Ino smiled over to him before returning to the project at hand.

-o-o-

"I still can't believe you did that," Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

"You repeated yourself twenty times already onii san," Ino said continuing looking through the folder.

"Yeah, but…" Naruto chuckled and leaned back on his chair.

He sighed happily and crossed his hands behind his head. He felt giddy since Ino practically blew Sasuke off as any other guy. He looked over to his guardian angel and his lips widen. She was currently working on her stack, but he couldn't help feeling such a large appreciation for her. She definitely has brought something good into his life.

She caught his eyes and he flushed slightly. She smiled and went back to her work. He looked away and at his stack. He glanced back at the female in the room and smiled. She sure was something.

-o-o-

"Hey Ino?" Naruto called out as he entered the home with the other blonde behind.

"Are you still thinking about it?" she questioned closing the door behind her.

"Of course," he laughed, "… but I was going to ask you if you want noodles for dinner."

"Are you offering?" she asked setting her bag at the corner of the couch.

"I'll make it," he said brightly as he headed to the kitchen.

Ino watched him hum happily away and she couldn't help the grin stretching her lips. She went ahead to the restroom to freshen up. After she was done, she headed to the couch to sit and wait. After another five minutes, she heard Naruto spoke up.

"It's done!" he called out.

"Okay," Ino headed to the table, but looked to the door when there was a knock.

As she headed there, she heard Naruto brought two bowls to the table. She glanced behind her to see Naruto looking at the door. When she opened it, it revealed her current project partner.

"Sasuke san," she greeted, "… I'm surprised to see you here."

"What are you doing here teme?!" Naruto glared crossing his arms.

"Dobe," Sasuke said offhandedly.

"Come on in," Ino stepped to the side as the male walked in, "… we are having dinner, would you like to join us?" she questioned.

"What?!" Naruto questioned looking over at Ino like she had grown another head.

"He is our guest onii san," Ino explained, "… is there more noodles?"

"No," Naruto huffed.

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke spoke up with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure you are hungry after working," Ino offered, "… you may have my bowl since there is no more."

"You… you're not going to eat?" Naruto questioned.

"I will be fine Naruto-kun," Ino explained making a hand gesture for Sasuke to sit down.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before sitting down.

"There is more," Naruto sighed sitting as well watching Ino move the bowl in front of the raven haired male.

"Then I will go get more," Ino nodded and left to the stove.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered suspiciously.

"Why do you think I'm trying to do something?" a quirk of the eyebrow and a smirk made the blonde's blood boiled.

"If you try anything…" he gritted out.

Ino walked into the room and sat beside Naruto. She could tell there was tension in the room and she couldn't help feeling the dread of it all. She ate silently as the other two male did the same.

"Sasuke san," Ino spoke up, "… is there something wrong?"

"No," he replied blatantly, "… wanted to see how far you got on the project."

"Oh," Ino sounded, "… I just finished categorizing the types of sports."

"What do you plan to do on our speech?" the raven haired waited for her response.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, "… you're doing all the work?!" he looked to Ino.

"I came up with the idea," the raven haired male shrugged.

"Ino-chan is not going to do all the work!" Naruto gritted out, "… it is a group project, not a one person project!"

"Onii san," Ino tried to calm him, "… it is alright. There isn't much to do."

"Why didn't you argue with him," he aimed his blue eyes to hers, "… why didn't you tell him no."

She could tell he was angry. She touched his shoulders and offered a smile before heading to her bag. Both males watch her as she opened it to grab her noted and photos. She brought it back to the dining room table and placed the photos accordingly. She explained to Sasuke about which would go where and what they should talk about. After finishing, he nodded and walked out of the door. Ino looked at the blonde who continued to narrow his eyes at her.

"Is it really a problem Naruto?" she questioned putting the items back into her bag.

"You shouldn't let him take advantage of you," he replied watching her grab the bowls.

"Remember," she placed the third bowl on top of the others, "… this isn't about me."

She walked over to the sink and begins washing the dishes. She heard the bedroom door open and she knew Naruto had entered. Once she was done, she headed over to the same area. She paused for a moment noticing the bathroom light was on with the door closed. She went ahead and changed into her pajamas and slipped under the cover. She heard the bathroom door open and he switched the light. His eyes looked at her before heading to flip the switch for the lights to go off.

She could see disappointment in his eyes.

As he slipped on the other side of the bed, there was silence.

"You're disappointed in me," she said softly staring at the ceiling.

"Kind of…" he sighed, "… you're nice and he… he isn't."

"Whether he treats me unkind or not," she paused, "… I am here to help you Naruto. Helping you doesn't necessarily involve him personally. Does it?"

"No but…" Naruto looked to her and she was inclined to look at him, "… I don't want you to fall prey to him… like everyone else."

"I'm not everyone else," she smiled, "… you know that."

"Yeah but…" Naruto looked like he was trying to find his words, "… I can't lose you too…" his words were soft and low.

She watched the way his eyes stared straight into hers and she wonders why the beat in her chest was going faster than it should be. She sent him a smile. She knew about his past and his present. She looked away and closed her eyes seeing nothing but the white walls she was trapped in.

"Don't worry Naruto," she said softly, "… go to sleep, tomorrow will be another day."

She inwardly sighed. She knows this feeling. She likes him more than she should and this wasn't good.

Not good at all.


	9. Possession

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

She waited for him to say something as he scrutinized the board. His eyes then shifted over to skim through the paper. His dark eyes then shifted to her and a smirk played on his lips.

"You're fast," he complimented as he stood straight.

"Thank you," she smiled before reaching for his paper where his hand stopped her movement.

"Sasuke san," she looked at him confused, "… there is still much revision needed before we need to give a speech."

She felt his hand wrap itself around her wrist and her eyebrows furrowed. She saw him lean closer to her and she felt her eyes widen.

"What are you…" before she could finish he interrupted her.

"You're pretty," he whispered against her ears.

Ino couldn't help the flutter in her stomach, but as quick as it came, she pulled her hand away from him and stepped back.

"Thank you," she decided to say offering a smile as she quickly grabbed the paper and placed it on top of hers.

"Kids," the teacher spoke up and explained about the deadline. He explained what should be done at the moment. During the lecture, she didn't once look over at the raven haired male beside her.

-o-o-

"Ino," it was a low growl, "… what do you think you are doing with Sasuke san?"

"I am not doing anything," Ino replied with the blonde male beside her.

"I saw you," she narrowed her eyes, "… don't think I didn't see it."

"Sakura chan," Naruto tried, "… calm down…"

"No!" Sakura yelled, "… you told me she didn't like him, so why was he willing to kiss her?!"

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widen as his mouth hung.

Facing the female blonde, he felt like his heart was being played. Blinking out the surprised, he picked up his jaw.

"Is… is that true?" he asked and Ino sighed.

"He was telling me something," Ino explained, "… that was all."

"I don't know who you are trying to fool," Sakura sounded aggravated, "… did he have to get that close to tell you something?"

"Sakura chan," Naruto spoke up only to stop when emerald eyes sent daggers his way.

"Listen to me Ino," she walked up to the female blonde, "… I do not give up easily," she was fuming and Ino felt the heat radiating off of her.

There was a knock on the door. Naruto was more than happy to have something interrupt this session, but his happiness quickly fell.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto frowned.

He looked over to the two females.

"Sakura," he voiced and she immediately smiled, "… bring the files to Tsunade."

"Right away," the pinkette beamed him a smile before walking out.

"Ino," he looked at her, "… I need to speak with you."

"No," Naruto spoke up quickly, "… she doesn't have to go with you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto as the blonde did the same. Ino couldn't help frowning. Sasuke shot her a look before walking out of the place. Naruto shut the door with a scowl before facing the blonde.

"What did he tell you?" he questioned angrily, though his intentions were not at her.

"He said I'm pretty," Ino confessed aiming a stressed smile at him.

Naruto blinked and blinked. Looking at the door and back to her, he let out an exasperated sigh. Slumping forward, he dragged his feet to his desk and slumped into his chair.

"Naruto?" Ino questioned concerned.

All she received was a shake of his head as he avoided her eyes.

-o-o-

Ino watched him eat in silence. There was something wrong, but he wouldn't say anything more. After he was done, he brought it to the sink to wash it. Ino explained she would wash it, but he ignored her. After he was done with that task, he went straight to bed. Confused and worried, Ino left hers in the sink as she headed to the bedroom. Seeing him under the sheet, she shut off the lights and went to her side of the bed.

"Naruto?" she tried again as she reached for his arm.

"I'm tired Ino," he replied.

Ino pulled her arm back and stared at his back. Sighing she didn't move noting the tenseness of his shoulders.

-o-o-

"Naruto," she spoke up in the car as he drove quietly, "… tell me what is wrong?"

He didn't say anything.

"Was it something I did?" she questioned watching for any emotion from his blank face.

"I don't like us not talking," she admitted sadly.

"You should be used to it," he blurted out before surprised caught him.

Glancing to the female, he noted the grave look on her face.

"I…" Naruto stuttered, "… I'm sorry."

"You're right," Ino said with a tone that made him want to hit himself over the head, "… I should be."

Naruto pulled into the school and parked. Ino unbuckled herself and was about to get out when she felt his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "… I shouldn't say that."

"It's okay," she sighed.

"No, it isn't…" he looked down before looking back at her, "… I'm just angry."

"At me?" she tried to smile, but she felt broken. This wasn't right.

"No," he shook his head before sending his blue eyes her way, "… he has a way… you know, with girls and I… I don't."

"You're talking about Sasuke," Ino stated feeling a soft squeeze on her arm.

"Yeah," he looked away from her and removed his hand.

"You have something he doesn't," Ino smiled at him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, good looks," he said sarcastically.

"No," Ino shook her head as he frowned, "… you two are even in that field," he blushed.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"You are kind Naruto," she reminded him, "… that's your wild card."

"My wild card?" he questioned a little confused.

"Girls like a guy who is kind," she smiled, "… they may not see it now, but they will."

"Thanks Ino," he smiled appreciatively as he watched her get out of the car.

He felt lighter from what his angel had just told him.

_His angel,_ he told himself looking over to the blonde female who was waiting for him.

_His angel, _he repeated and his smile grew wider.


	10. Confession

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

Ino continued smiling as she listened to the female explain her project.

_She's grown, hasn't she?_ she thought looking to where the pale eyed Hyuga was pointing.

"… does… does that sound good?" she questioned.

"That sounds great Hinata chan," Ino looked to the door when she heard it open, "… onii san, welcome home."

"Ino chan," his eyes shifted to the other female, "… Hinata chan, I didn't know you were coming over."

"I… I just… I just wanted to talk to Ino chan… about… my project," she stuttered blushing.

"Oh, that's right," Naruto said, "… Shino won't be back for a while."

"I hope you didn't mind," Ino stood up heading to the kitchen.

"Not at all," Naruto smiled, "… it's nice to see other faces in here," he finished causing the pink to deepen on the shy female's cheeks.

"Are you saying you are tired of my face?" Ino questioned handing him a glass of water.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused before he quickly added, "… no… no not at all Ino chan! I like seeing you here! It's not what I meant to say."

"It's okay onii san," she giggled, "… what do you think of Hinata chan's project?"

Naruto looked at the board and read the title before his eyes fell on the meanings and little exerts from literature. He glanced at Hinata who seemed to be looking at him for any sign. He smiled and nodded.

"It looks good," he admitted leaning back.

"T… thank you Naruto kun," she blushed deeper causing Ino to laugh.

"What about you Naruto kun?" Ino questioned, "… how was your time with Sakura?"

"Oh," Naruto nodded, "… we are almost done. She said she just wants to make sure everything is perfect."

"That's good," Ino nodded, but she couldn't help thinking something was quite off with his statement, "… I'm sure you will be over more often then?"

Ino saw him shake his head and gave an excuse, but at the corner of her eyes she saw the Hinata's shoulders tensed. A question popped into her head. Was what she doing really helping the situation? It seems she was playing an instrument with different tones on each cord.

She inwardly sighed.

To think, the others (guardian angels) who aren't doing their job.

"What about you and teme?" Naruto frowned, "… is he going to come over again or something? Cause I don't want to see that bastard here."

"Don't worry onii san," Ino spoke up, "… I have finished the project."

"Already?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes," she smiled.

-o-o-

"It has been a month Naruto," she voiced as she placed the plate before him.

"Already?" Naruto couldn't help the surprise, "… that was fast."

"Yes it was," Ino nodded sitting beside him with her plate.

She knew she only has two months left to help him find love. She glanced at the blonde as her thoughts ran around. There are two prospects. Obviously he always liked Sakura. Whether he still feels the same, she knew his feelings were wavering. He hadn't really talked about her like before, nor did he mention her at all. Then there was Hinata. The two of them seemed to be getting along quite well disregarding the fainting spells once in a while. The only thing that worries her would be his intentions. Are they just friendly feelings or more?

She waited for him to finish.

"Naruto," she spoke up seeing him sigh with happiness.

"Yeah?" he questioned smiling at her.

"Do you still like Sakura?" she questioned watching him carefully.

"Um," he leaned forward before he shifted his gaze away from her.

_So it seems I was right,_ she concluded, _he doesn't feel the same._

"Hinata?" Ino added.

"She's… nice," Naruto decided to say.

_Hm, maybe he is alone because of his indecisiveness…_ she frowned.

"Do you have feelings for either of them?" Ino asked wondering if she wasn't doing her job correctly.

"Well…" Naruto paused, "… why are you bringing this up?" he tried changing the subject.

"We need to speak of this," Ino reminded, "… it is my job to find you love. If you don't have feelings for either one of them, then I will move on to others."

"Others?" Naruto looked confused.

"Sasuke isn't the only one with a fan club," she smiled seeing the shocked look on his face.

"M… me?!" he questioned incredulously, "… really?!"

"Hai," she sighed taking a sip of her drink.

"You didn't answer my question Naruto," she reminded him, "… do you or do you not like Sakura Haruno?"

It was quiet for a moment and Ino waited patiently for him to speak. He could tell he was confused, but this was needed to be done. He had to see into his heart what he feels in order for love to come.

"Not… not like before," he confessed.

"Do you have feelings more than friendship with Hinata Hyuga?" Ino continued as if she was interrogating him.

"I…" Naruto looked torn and she felt sad for doing this to him, but it was needed, "… no."

She sighed. Who should she look to now?

"Do you like anyone?" she questioned hoping for any form of help.

"Um…" he seemed to be blushing and Ino smiled.

This was good. If he was blushing like this for a female, then her job would become much easier. His blush quickly disappeared and there was a sad look on his face. Ino immediately was taken back.

"Naruto?" she questioned concerned.

"She…" he looked at her and offered a thin smile, "… she and I… I don't think it would work."

"Why do you think that?" she questioned with the tilt of her head.

"It…" he paused shaking his head, "… forget it."

"But Naruto," she started, "… if you like her, you should tell her."

"You see…" he laughed but she found it to be sad, "… I can't."

"Why not?" Ino could feel a little frustration with his answers.

His eyes held hers and Ino felt a small glimpse of realization hitting her. He couldn't be… could he? Was he talking about her? She felt heat rise to her cheeks. His eyes seemed to be looking straight through her and she inwardly frowned. This can't be right. This just can't be.

"She's too beautiful for me," he replied to her question and Ino felt as if the world was spinning.

He stood and Ino continued staring at him as if what he had just said did not register in her ears.

"Come on, we'll be late," he smiled softly and headed to the door.

Ino followed close behind, but her heart continued to beat against her chest.


	11. Silver Lining

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned as the blonde male continued to stare out the window.

Today, of all day, the girls were sent outside where they do physical activities. Tomorrow would be the guys turn. He already spotted the three females he was closest too.

"Oh, I see," there was a snicker and he turned to him, "… you checking the girls out."

"Wait… what?" Naruto was caught off guard as he looked back to the females outside and to the grinning male.

"Whatever," the male laughed and Naruto frowned.

"I don't think like you Kiba," he stated crossing his arms, but his eyes continued to keep watch.

"That's too bad," the brunette grinned before his face took a serious turn, "… I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" the blonde turned to face him.

"She isn't your sister," Kiba accused, "… I did research on her."

"You did what?!" Naruto was flabbergasted. His mouth hung low and his eyes held shock. He tried to find an excuse, but his mind was whirling around like a whirlpool.

"You two have similarities with the blonde hair and eyes, but we've known each other since middle school. You think I wouldn't notice?" there was a dip in his voice that Naruto didn't like.

"Just because you looked her up doesn't mean anything," Naruto barked.

"She shows up out of the blue," Kiba continued, "… you haven't mentioned her once."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Naruto knew Kiba would be able to corner him soon.

"Look," the brunette sighed, "… whatever you are hiding, it better be worth it."

Naruto blinked a few times before turning back to the window.

_It better be worth it._

-o-o-

"We are going to do a baton race now," the teacher spoke up gaining the females attentions.

He explained the rules and assigned teams. The rule was: each team member will be at a certain point around the field. The first team member to run will have the baton and pass it to the next member. The object of the game is to reach the finish line with the baton in hand.

"Do you understand?" the teacher questioned and everyone nodded, "… assemble your group."

Ino watched as females were going to their respective teams. She looked over to who she was with before she walked over to them.

"Hello," Ino greeted holding out her hand, "… I'm Ino."

The two other females looked at her and turned their backs. She pulled back her hand and sighed. Was it just her or do people get more rude? She heard the whistle blow as the teacher called out to see who should start. Ino was about to voice her opinion, but her teammates had spoken first.

It seems she was going last.

Jogging up to that spot, she realized the pinkette was there as well. Catching green eyes, she nodded to her only to receive a competitive smirk. Ino shifted her eyes back to the front of the line before the whistle blew. Off the first set ran and she watched the way they were inching toward the second set.

It brought her back to when she was a kounichi. She remembered training for so long her foot hand blisters. She couldn't help the smile reaching her face. The second set was almost done as she could see her teammate stretching her arm with the baton to her. Ino reached over to grab the baton.

It was passed.

Off she ran to the end of the rope. She realized she was the first. Her competitive spirit was coming through as she pushed herself further. Loving the feel of the wind wiping pass her face, she quickened her pace. She could see the finish line, but she soon felt the ground. Surprised, she looked to her leg to see a string. What was a string doing wrapped around her leg?

She glanced to the females rushing past her and she pushed herself up. The pain on her ankle told her she wasn't supposed to win. Glancing back at the string, it disappeared and she frowned. Hoping her way to the finish line, she felt his eyes on her.

-o-o-

"Hold on!" Kiba exclaimed pushing the blonde back down.

"She's hurt!" Naruto shouted, "… I have to go to her!"

"She will be fine," Kiba tried, "… beside, do you want all the girls to give her the evil eye?"

"The evil eye?" Naruto gave him an incredulous look, "… I don't care, I need to make sure she is alright."

"You will," Kiba sighed, "… trust me, it's best not to go down there, at least not right now."

"I'm going," he looked determined.

Before Kiba could convince him otherwise, Naruto stood up excusing himself from class and took off down to where the injured angel was.

-o-o-

"How are you feeling?" the teacher questioned.

"My ankle hurts, but I'm fine," Ino offered a smile.

The teacher eyed the ankle seeing it starting to swell. Ino could hear the murmurs and chatters, but her eyes immediately looked to see blue ones staring at her with worry.

"Ino chan!" he shouted and everyone's eyes looked to him.

He ignored their stares as he stopped in front of the blonde female.

"Are you okay?" he questioned looking at the swollen ankle before glancing back at her face.

"I am alright onii san," she offered a reassuring smile, "… why are you out of class?"

"I was worried," he admitted, "… I'll take you to the nurse."

"But…" before anyone could say anything, Naruto had already picked her up bridal style.

Blinking at the action, she already was furthering away from the group. Looking above his shoulder, her eyes caught pale ones. She could tell Hinata was heartbroken. This caused Ino to feel sadden as she glanced away back to the determined look from the side she could see.

"Naruto," she said softly as he glanced to her.

Their faces were close and she felt the heat rising to her face. She inwardly frowned. This was not supposed to happen. Seeing him immediately turn away with a blush spreading his cheeks, she knew this was far beyond bad.

Passing through doors, he stopped in front of the door. Placing her gently down so she was standing, he knocked.

"Come in," the voice said and Naruto opened it.

"Anko san," Naruto greeted, "… Ino chan is hurt," he placed her arm over his shoulder and maneuvered their way in.

"What's wrong?" the woman with blonde hair walked over to them.

"I sprained my ankle," Ino spoke up.

"Come, lie down," the older female sighed.

Ino nodded and pushed herself up on the bed. She watched the examination of the older female's eyes. Pressing her fingers around the swollen area, Ino winced slightly form the pain.

"Alright," the older female decided, "… put ice on it and it should heal."

"That's it?!" Naruto looked suspicious.

"Yup," the woman nodded, "… hope you get better. Now get out."

Ino thanked her as Naruto helped her down. Hopping slightly to the door, she felt her legs swept up underneath her. Feeling his arms under her, she aimed her blue orbs to him. He closed the door behind them as he continued holding her.

"I should take you home," Naruto announced aloud.

"No, you should stay," Ino commented, "… I'll find my way back."

"I'm going to call in for work," Naruto faced her stating there is not talking out of it, "… I'll take care of you, I promise."


	12. Termination

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

She felt him pull her closer and her heart was beating faster. He walked out of the school and headed to his car. She stayed quiet the entire way home giving into him picking her up. When they got inside his home, he immediately brought her to the bed and laid her down. He then ran into the kitchen where she could hear clanking from the sound of ice hitting one another. She heard his voice echoing on the other side of the room.

_He must be on the phone,_ she assumed as he came into the room with a bag of ice in hand.

She watched him place it gently on her swollen ankle. She caught his eyes as he watched her to see if she was feeling pain.

"I'm fine," she assured as he sighed in relief.

He went ahead and sat on the other side of the bed with his back against the headboard. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help the relief that overcame him. He remembered feeling extremely worried when he saw the blonde beside him fall. He was frightened as well.

_It better be worth it._

He opened his eyes toward the female to see her asleep. A smile broke his face as he watched her even breathing. He reached his hand toward her. Gently pushing the stray hair away from her face, he glides his fingers down her cheek.

He knew what he felt. He likes her. He admits that he likes her more than Sakura. He also knew he isn't supposed to feel like this because of the contract, but he can't help it. Pulling his fingers away from her warmth, he sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_Why does Kami hate him?_

-o-o-

Ino opened her eyes to see the white walls.

Pausing, she remembered closing her eyes when she felt the blonde male beside her. Now she was here in this awful place. Sighing, she waited for the figure to show up. It always does.

"Ino Yamanaka," the voice came beside her.

"What did I do?" she questioned with a sigh facing the figure.

"You already know," the figure voiced and she could've sworn it would be smirking at her if she could see it clearly.

"I don't," Ino said in denial closing her eyes not wanting to hear the truth.

"He's in love with you," the figure spoke up, "… the contract is diminished."

"Wait!" Ino exclaimed, "… let me say goodbye."

The figure didn't speak for a few minutes before it stepped away.

"You have five minutes," it said, "… no more than that," and it left.

-o-o-

"Hey," his voice sounded like he had just woken up, "… you're finally awake."

"Naruto," she said softly as she sat up with him following, "… I have to leave."

"You can't," he chuckled, "… your ankle is swollen," he reminded.

Her eyes drifted back to her ankle to see the bag of ice lying on top of it still. Lifting her leg, it slid off. Naruto's eyes looked to the injured area to see it wasn't swollen anymore. Giving her an odd look, he decided to smile.

"That was fast," he decided to say.

"The contract," Ino brought up, "… it is being terminated."

"Why?" Naruto now looked alarmed and alert as he waited for an answer.

"You fell in love," she stated with a sad smile.

"But…" Naruto paused looking away feeling as if his heart was being clenched before looking back into her eyes, "… it isn't reciprocated… you promised me…"

She felt his hands grab her shoulders as if he wanted to do something, but couldn't go through with it. Ino smiled and touched his face feeling the warmth in him. Gliding her hand down the side of his face, she savored the softness.

"I know," she said softly, "… it is," she offered a smile trying to make things easier for him.

"I can't lose you," he admitted squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as he removed his hand and got off the bed.

"Wait," Naruto called out as her back was turned to him, "… do me one favor before you leave."

Ino turned to him and watched him make his way to her. Standing in front of her, he had a look in his eyes of determination. She couldn't help smiling being reminded of a time when he would claim being Hokage of Konoha. She nodded and waited for him to voice his intention for her.

"Kiss me," he said softly, "… just one."

"I don't…" Ino started, but he shook his head closing his eyes.

"Please," he begged gently, "… I… just one…"

Ino couldn't help the bubbly feeling now taking over her. A part of her wanted to and the other part didn't due to wanting more. She sighed, but she didn't move when he leaned forward. She didn't turn when his lips touched hers. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the moment while it lasted. She told herself to remember the feel of his lips, the taste, and the gentle softness of his skin.

Parting, they stared at one another deeply and she sighed.

Naruto wanted to place his forehead on hers, but all he felt was the air. Looking before him, she was gone.

Feeling the loneliness seep into him, he fell to the floor against his knees. He wasn't sure if he could get over her. She was good in his life and though it hadn't been long, he had already fallen in love with her. He'll forever remember her lips, the kiss. He doesn't know if the termination of the contract means she won't be watching him anymore, but he hopes and prays that she was. He needs her presence. He misses her already.

-o-o-

"You know the result," the figure's voice spoke up.

"I know," Ino nodded as she sat on the floor.

She felt the figure disappear and she cried. Crying was the only emotion she could really feel inside the white room. She succeeded and yet she failed all at once. She made a choice to help him so he wasn't lonely and yet she left him that way.

Her original plan wasn't this. She had overestimated his feeling for the pinkette. She had always assumed correctly, but this one however. She should've known thought. Naruto had always been unpredictable no matter what year he was brought into the world. Smiling at that fact, the tears continued to stream down her face.

She could only hope he finds someone on his own.

_I'm sorry Naruto,_ she closed her eyes, _please find happiness._

And another tear fell.


	13. Final Judgement

**Finding Love**

By kiwi4me

Summary:_ She had always done what she was supposed to, so why does her heart hurts so much?_

* * *

"_Ino!" his voice called out waving to her._

"_What are you doing?" Ino questioned holding the bouquet of flowers._

"_Do you need help?" he questioned pausing before her._

_Ino blinked a little startled before the suspicion set in. Eyeing the blonde warily, she handed him the bouquet._

"_Hold this would you?" she questioned._

"_Sure," he took it in his arms and Ino continued watching him as they started walking once again._

"_So," she started, "… what do you want?"_

"_Huh?" he tilted his head toward her, "… I just want to help."_

"_Hm…" she sounded but shrugged as they headed to where one of the customers lived._

_Glancing once more to the male beside her, she walked up to the door. _

"_Hello," she greeted as the door opened to reveal an older woman, "… you have delivery," Ino smiled and turned to Naruto who handed the bouquet to the woman._

"_Oh, how sweet," the crinkling around her eyes made Ino grinned, "… thank you so much."_

"_No problem, glad doing business with you," Ino bowed respectfully before turning._

"_Here son," the older woman looked to Naruto, "… give this to your girlfriend," she glanced at Ino before pulling out a flower from the bunch, "… good luck," and with that said she closed the door leaving Naruto staring with wide eyes._

_She watched him turn to her aiming a nervous smile her way._

"_Uh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he headed toward her._

"_No," Ino interrupted as she turned and walked away._

She wished she would've seen what his reaction was. What did he do with the flower? Did he give it to Sakura? Was he hurt? She had to admit, she really was mean. Lying on the floor not being able to do any more than that, she continued to relive her memories.

She knew it had been about four years since she had seen the world of living. She wonders how he was doing. Did he find love? Is he with Sakura, Hinata? Did he move? How is he doing with school, work? She hated all these unanswered questions. She certainly has gone through this before and it never made things easier. Closing her eyes, she lied unmoving.

"It is time," the figure spoke up and Ino didn't move, but she looked confused.

"It has only been four years," Ino reminded softly.

"Yes," the voice sounded and she sat up.

"It is too early," Ino turned to the unfocused person.

The figure didn't say anything and Ino felt her heart quicken. The feeling of panic took over her as she quickly stood up.

"He isn't…" she let the sentence hang searching whatever she could read from the figure.

"Five minutes ago," the figure informed and Ino felt like her heart broke all over again.

"I see," Ino found her voice as she fisted her hands so she didn't scream in sadness.

"He will be rebirthing soon," the figure added, "… you may see him. Five minutes only."

Ino nodded and saw the figure disappeared. She stood there feeling the dreaded feeling of nothing but pain. A few seconds later she heard his voice. Turning, she saw his blonde hair and bright smile.

"Naruto," she smiled to him as she met him halfway.

"It's been so long," he smiled embracing her.

"Yes, it has," she hugged back leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I never got over you," he admitted in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes.

"So am I…" he pulled back causing her eyes to open.

"How?" she questioned touching his face.

"Well," he looked thoughtful, "… after high school, I left town. I tried, you know, to get over you… but…" he paused placing a kiss on her forehead, "… I couldn't. All I remember was feeling like crap and thinking about wanting to see you again," he looked at her, "… and here I am."

"Naruto," she softly reprimanded feeling like he committed suicide.

"It doesn't matter how I got here, but at least I got to see you again before…" he stopped and smile, "… I know I said just one, but can I have another?"

Ino couldn't help giggling. Shaking her head, she looked at him.

"No," she saw his lips curved down, "… when we are living again," she kissed his cheek, "… then I will."

"Then I will be waiting," he smiled as he left a kiss on her cheek.

"It is time," the figure spoke up.

"Goodbye Naruto," she continued to watch him.

"Bye Ino," he offered a smile, "… I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I," she saw the figure touched his shoulder and just like that, they disappeared.

Hearing nothing but the beat of her heart, she closed her eyes wishing for his touch.

-o-o-

"I have a proposition for you," the figure spoke up beside her.

"What is it?" she questioned a little interested.

She hasn't left the white room since Naruto had rebirthed. Normally she would already be watching someone, but she wasn't. Looking to the figure beside her, she waited for a response.

"You may reincarnate," the figure informed, "… but you will lose all your memories."

Ino hesitated in taking the offer. She had given up rebirthing so she could see her family and friends. She didn't know if she was willing to give it all up, but the thought of living again was something powerful. She never thought she would ever get this chance. She suddenly felt sadness. If her memories are going to be lost, she would lose the promise to the blonde male. Then again, she will see him again. Whether she knows it or not, she will.

"I thought I couldn't…" Ino said softly.

"It seems you have done well," the figure informed, "… what is your decision?"

Ino smiled.

"I want to live."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And this would be the end of this story. I'm thinking of making a continuation, but i'm on the fence about it (had a bad breakthrough with one) so i'm unsure. Please let me know if I should or not. Thank you.

Also, there is a poll up on my profile. I hope you vote for the next leading man! :)

love,

kiwi4me


End file.
